Version 1.20
October 8th, 2014 Game Update 1.2 is now live, note all player accounts have their Valor Exp increased to match the new Valor Exp gains and all account have been granted a free character slot. (if under the cap of 16). Additionally all characters have also had their respec cooldown reset. Full patch notes follow below! General Added new mouse cursor for interactive objects and links All Loading Screens will now display at a higher resolution. Added a do not disturb chat command "/dnd", while in this mode you do not receive group invites or whispers and you are removed from /who /where /inspect. Disabled opengl debug by default for increased performance for players using the Hardware Engine. Drag to destroy is now the default for new accounts. Founder and Achievement pets, emotes and mounts now all give to every character on the account. (Call your pets or use your mounts and emotes first, then log into your other characters to add it to them.) Increase compatibility with a number of Operating Systems and Hardware configurations and improved the reliability of Full Screen mode switching. Improved quest reward handling for players attempting to claim ready rewards around the daily reset time. New /fps chat command to display the fps and ping in the client. (pings every 5 seconds) Screenshots now start with the year first so they can be sorted by name more easily. The camera angle when first logging in is now set to a more familar 3rd person RPG position. The chat message max length is increased to 150. The client now tries to remember the last server you logged into. The server select screen now has a ping column. Content The Void Tutorial has been removed. New Tutorial : Eldevin City - The Last Stand is now live. Added in tips for new tutorial, old tips staying around in the help section. A new elite, the 'Hulking Cave Troll' will now appear periodically throughout the world. Added Shadowcaster's Crypt Story-mode. Added a new Mount to the Prestige Vendor in Eldevin City : Flaming Wings Daily skill quests no longer require you to drag/split items when handing in the items. Prestige Award bags now grant a larger amount of prestige. Quest in the Building a Reputation book now reward the reputation tokens as well as a choice of prestige or gold. Abilities Arcane Wrath talent will now correctly update DPS on the character sheet. Adrenaline Rush is now immune to CC while moving towards the target. Unstoppable now additionally increases the stun of Adrenaline Rush by 1.5 seconds. Reap has had its base melee dps increased by an additional 30%. Moment of Glory has had its health threshold increased to 30%. Frenzy now gives an additional 10% strike chance. Flame Rush is now immune to CC while moving towards the target. Flame Rush now generates aggro within a 2 yard radius of its target when the player arrives. Impale has had its base damage increased by an additional 10%. Bathe in Blood now reduces durability loss to shields as well as armor. Flame Buffet stun is now 2/3/4 seconds. Flamelash has had its stun removed. Flamelash now adds 5/10% spell damage to Incinerate and Dragons Breath. Chilling has had its snare removed. Chilling Now increases the damage of Blizzard by 25%/50% Spell DPS (up from 20%/40%). Life Breather no longer reduces the cooldown of Resurrection. Life Breather now reduces the channel-time of Resurrection by 4s/8s. PvP All Valor Rewards have been significantly increased. 200 Valor Experience per medal in PvP Battlegrounds. 5 Valor Points per medal in PvP Battlegrounds. 50 Valor Points for "Surviving the Wilds" and the Trappers Atoll daily quests. 250 Valor Points for the "A Worthy Contender" weekly quest. All accounts will have their current Valor Experience boosted to match the new experience gain values. Bugs Ensured validation checks players captured in trigger on entering instances. Fixed a bug with Lighting and Fog not always working correctly together. Imps that get 1 shot while flying shouldn't bug out to a standing animation anymore. Learned quest popup no longer shows if you had already completed that quest Perfection achievement should no longer award on lower tier gems. Resurrect spell will no longer trigger the cooldown if it is interrupted. Resolved an issue where Wrath of the Beastmen was always showing in the questlog, even to players who had yet to pick up the quest. Resolved an issue where Viridian in Temple of the Three would not lose his invincibility when he reset. Resolved an issue with friends not showing online when they reconnect. Resolved an issue on stage 1 of "A Study in Blood" where another player advancing the quest could both advance the quest and get the quest items for other players on that stage. Resolved an issue where Mandreke's Supplies for the quest My Supplies may become unobtainable. Resolved an issue where Priest Orlan wouldn't offer the "Repairing the Wards" and "Forcibly Put to Rest" quests. Resolved an issue where a quest with more than 5 rewards would not allow you to pick the 5th reward. Some tooltips that had multiple lines of text now render their borders correctly. Resolved an issue that would cause animation issues when drinking a draft or elixir while mounted. Resolved an issue where the arcane council teleporters could make you invisible when you interrupted the teleport. The software version of downloadable client should no longer pop the window back up again before properly closing. Resolved an issue where the bag positions were incorrect when you changed character. Resolved an issue where the item tracking would stop if the daily reset Category:Patch Notes